Naruto Sylvester
by Vongola23
Summary: "What about that kid? Is he up for adoption?" "He is, Ms Sylvester, but we don't recommend him. He's a bit of a rebel." "I'll take him." "W-what?" "Did I stutter? I said I'll take him! Now get his things, his moving in with me." Naruto Uzumaki was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, atleast until a woman called Sue Sylvester adopted him.


Hi! I would just like to make clear that this isn't a rewrite of my other Glee/Naruto story. I got writer's block and this happened. This one won't follow the cannon as closely. Naruto Uzumaki became Naruto Sylvester and he was never a ninja. Some Naruto characters might appear. This is strictly Naruto/The Unholy Trinity. This version of Naruto is not the nice guy he was, he's a bit colder and less trusting. Enjoy!

It was raining. The sound of raindrops falling and thunder echoed in the room. Unbothered the weather, Sue Sylvester looked around, carefully examining the children. She has high standards, and none of the children she saw reached them.

"Is this all the children this pathetic excuse of an orphanage has?" she, rather rudely, asked the matron.

"No, Ms Sylvester." Was the matron's meek reply.

"Didn't I say I wanted to see ALL the children?" As soon as the words left her mouth, the matron immediately went to the phone. Sue assumed she called the other caretakers to bring the other children. This is why she hated orphanages. The people always assumed people wanted behaved and polite children, keeping the rowdy ones hidden away, thus making it impossible for them to be adopted.

"Here they are, Ms Sylvester" the matron announced.

True to her assumption, the new batch of kids wasn't as cheerful and well-behaved as the first ones. She, once again, looked around. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a small child, 5 or 6 years of age, she assumed. He was small for his age, she noted. He has blond hair, closer to the color of the sun rather than her own, and eyes the color of the sky. He also has three whisker like marks

She saw herself immediately in the child.

It wasn't because of their similar appearance, but that played a small part in her observation, it was because of the expression of his eyes. It was the eyes of a hardened war veteran, who was no stranger to pain and loneliness, rather than the eyes of a child she was expecting. She made her choice.

"What about that kid? Is he up for adoption?" She unexpectedly asked the matron.

"He is, Ms. Sylvester, but we don't recommend him. He's a bit of a rebel." A rebel? A little rebellion's nothing she can't handle.

"I'll take him."

"W-what?"

"Did I stutter? I said I'll take him! Now get his things, his moving in with me."

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, though it became Naruto Sylvester since Sue adopted him. His parents were war veterans, she later learned, which caused them to move around. It explained how his name came to be. They fought in a lot of wars, leaving Naruto alone at their house. A few months ago, he was taken as hostages by his parents' enemies. He was briefly tortured, which resulted in the whisker-like marks. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, immediately came to his rescue, she managed to keep him safe but died a few moments later. His father, Minato Namikaze, was reported MIA a few months earlier, thus making Naruto a war orphan. That he explained his eyes.

Naruto, as she learned, became less trusting and much colder to everyone around him. He also has a sharp tongue and wit and he wasn't afraid to use it, making the other children keep away their distance. She was uncharacteristically worried.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me" Naruto suddenly said, "I don't need your pity."

"You got a sharp tongue kid." Feeling his ego growing, she continued "But won't take you very far"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The tough guy attitude might get you what you want but you need to learn how to play nice. Remember this kid, the most dangerous enemy is the one you though wasn't any danger till it was too late. Live by this motto and you'll never fail"

"Alright, lady, I'll try it."

A few months later, you wouldn't even recognize Naruto as the same kid. On the first day of school, he already made a few friends. He found a friend in Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sand and Sasuke Uchiha. However, he found his best friends in the form of Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Sue inwardly congratulated her son on his taste of friends. Those three were very pretty for their age and it looks like they have Cheerio potential.

Kiba Inuzuka was the nice guy of their group, Naruto made lots of alliances due to him and Naruto perfected his nice guy reputation with him.

Shikamaru Nara was the brains. He tutored Naruto, albeit reluctantly. Shikamaru might be smarter than Naruto but he was lazy, which led to Naruto getting the top spot.

Gaara Sand and Sasuke Uchiha were the brawn. She was sure Naruto could handle himself but due to those two, the Taekwondo lessons she made Naruto get were of no use. The two of them kept the pesky students away.

The girl's reputation was also not to be trifled with either.

Santana Lopez was a Latina girl with dark hair and eyes. She was once a small girl with a big attitude but after a few months together, she copied Naruto and started playing the good girl but reverted to violence if denied.

Brittany Pierce was a blond-haired and blue-eyed dancer. At first glance, she might appear to not assist Naruto but if you looked closely, you'll notice some assistance. Naruto got a better reputation due to him tutoring her and he learned to thing out of the box.

Quinn Fabray was the daughter of a wealthy family with blond hair and hazel-green eyes. She was Sue's favorite. She was smart, kind, wealthy and a shoe-in to be the next HBIC.

Though Naruto's fierce nature never disappeared. He was still untrusting and cold to the public. He wouldn't hesitate to beat up a person who made his friend sad. He was especially protective of the girls.

During his first year of high school, Sue's prediction became true. Quinn Fabray became the youngest HBIC of Cheerio history, Santana Lopez became the youngest second-in-command. Though Brittan also became a Cheerio. What Sue wasn't expecting was Naruto's reputation.

The sweet, kind and protective Naruto in private made no appearances in McKinley. He was quickly named the Ice Prince of McKinley by some of his fangirls. Due to his cold and uncaring attitude plus his aristocratic looks, the nickname stuck. Sue was especially proud of her son becoming the youngest person who became the Captain of the Bolts.

Sue never regretted her decision of adopting him.


End file.
